<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Earth is Not Flat by not_a_functioning_human_being</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993898">The Earth is Not Flat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being'>not_a_functioning_human_being</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Remus causes general havoc, ya know the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus seems to be more chaotic than usual. Especially when Logan is involved.</p><p>Last one that I wrote two years ago I promise.</p><p>Edit: This one was actually written about a year ago. Sorry if that caused any confusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Earth is Not Flat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Remus had showed up in the latest of Thomas's videos he had been popping up in the main sides' part of the Mind more frequently. Lately it seemed to Logan that Remus was causing havoc more and more, whether it be turning each and every chocolate chip on a freshly baked batch of cookies into baby spiders that chased Patton and climbed up his legs to quote on quote 'g-noting' Virgil, a term that Logan had only perfected because of the numerous amount of times that Remus had done it in the past few days.</p><p>However, no matter how hard he tried, the one person he wasn't able to get a reaction out of was Logan, even when he trashed Logan's very organized room, or turned his Crofters into blood and guts. The logical side had simply sighed and reversed his transformations, carrying on as normal. It had almost seemed to Remus that nothing phased him, other than of course, his blatant denial of feeling feelings, but Remus had to admit, even that got boring once Logan decided to just blatantly avoid and ignore him every chance he had.</p><p>When Remus had talked to Deceit about his latest predicament, the lying trait had just rolled his eyes and simply stated, "It definitely doesn't sound like you have a crush." In which Remus simply denied the statement and retaliated by deep throating his pet snake.</p><p>As the creative side passed Logan's room he stopped for a moment and peeked inside. The logical side looked to be hard at work at his desk, his hazelnut hair sweeping over his pale face, deep mocha eyes deep in conversation. Remus wanted nothing more than to pluck out those eyes, skewer them with a shishkabob and eat them whole and slimy. Remus could hear his heart beating faster, maybe it'll beat so fast that it would explode. Yes, that is what will happen, Remus's heart will explode out of his chest and splatter blood and organ tissue everywhere, even on the ceiling where they could only clean it up with a stepladder, and even then it wouldn't totally come off for there still was a splotch on the ceiling where Roman had exploded with mix of a glitter bomb and his terribly bad aim.</p><p>"Ugh, Remus can you like, stop for once in your life?"</p><p>Remus was snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Roman, blood, and bits of tissue were splattered all over his clothes, face, and hair. Remus looked down at his chest, there was a giant bloody hole where his heart was. Remus giggled and snapped his fingers, making Roman imagine himself turning into a horribly hairy beast and running rampant around the mind, destroying everything and murdering everyone.</p><p>Roman glares at him, trying to get his thoughts out of his head as he ran back to his room, his brother smirking with smug satisfaction. Remus turned and backflipped into Logan's room, jumping onto the Logical side's back and shouting "BOO!" Logan sighed and turned to glare at Remus as the Intrusive side's flailing arms knocked over a vial of red ink, spilling it all over the dark blue carpet beneath their feet.</p><p>"May I help you?" he asked, visibly irritated.</p><p>For a split second Remus [gay] panicked, the response he had planned leaving his brain as he looked around at Logan's star-themed walls, grasping for something to say.</p><p>"ThE eARtH iS fLAt" he blurted out.</p><p>Logan narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"The Earth is flat."</p><p>Logan sighed and rubbed his temple. "Remus, there is an infinitesimal amount of evidence refuting your -"</p><p>Logan's eyes widened, and he slapped his hand over his mouth as he realizes the error in that statement.</p><p>Remus, on the other hand, smirks, an evil glint appears in his eye as he snaps his fingers.</p><p>"Remus don't-" but he was already long gone.</p><p>"LOGAN IS A FLAT EARTHER" Logan sighed as he popped up into the commonplace where Remus was shouting similar phrases into a microphone hooked up to an amplifier. His voice sounded like a dying animal and was loud enough to pop someone's eardrums.</p><p>"LOGAN-bjkdbn ksj fbskmvzs" Deceit waved his fingers, and Remus's hand slammed over his own mouth. "Logan, what the hell happened?"</p><p>All of the sides turned towards Logan, eyes searching him for some sort of explanation. Each one ranging from hints of annoyance to concern to complete and utter confusion.</p><p>Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Earlier Remus had... entered my room and interrupted my studies, claiming that the Earth is flat." He spat out that last phrase as if it was the most heinous thing in existence.</p><p>"AND LOGAN MISUSED THE WORD INFINITESIMAL AGAIN" Everyone turned towards Remus who had chewed a big bloody hole into the palm of his hand. You could still hear the faint crunch of his bones being ground up with his teeth.</p><p>Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. "It was one mistake, Remus, I can assure you that it won't happen again."</p><p>"That's what you said last time L," Virgil said, a small smirk on his face as his eyes glanced and Logan, and then at Remus before looking back at Logan with a knowing look. "Are you sure you didn't misuse the word for a different reason?"</p><p>Remus looked at Logan, confused as the logical side's cheeks flushed a light pink. A slew of statements denying Virgil's implied accusation tumbling out from his soft pink lips but by the looks of it, but Virgil was having none of it. Even Roman was starting to catch on at this point, giving Logan a well-meaning noogie and whispered something in his ear, making the logical trait's blush reach his ears. Remus giggled. He decided that the red had suited Logan. Perhaps it had suited Logan a bit too well because a thought popped into his head of Logan's face turning into an apple. Yes, a big juicy red apple, one that he wouldn't be able to resist pressing his lips to and taking a big juicy bite...</p><p>"Remus, may I please ask you to refrain from turning my physiognomy into a piece of fruit and proceed to try and bite me." Remus blinked and started laughing hysterically when he saw that the logical side's face had indeed turned into an apple.</p><p>Logan rolls his eyes, waving his hand to change his face back, and turned his head towards Remus, no doubt to continue reprimanding Remus, when the chaotic trait leaned in to bite his cheek. Obviously doing this for no other reason than to see if he actually did taste like apples.</p><p>Lips collided with lips and Logan heard a camera flashing beside him. A distinct squeal, unable to be held in, screamed in his ear, so loud that Logan swore he would soon go deaf. Time seemed to slow at an excruciating rate. Logan's eyes widened as he felt Remus pulling him closer, kissing deeper. He pulls away, but not before losing his grip and falling down on his butt, Remus tumbling down on top of him.</p><p>Logan looked at Remus and then back at the others, smug, knowing faces on them. He couldn't take it anymore. Covering his tomato red face, Logan sank out, popping back up in his bedroom. The logical side sat down in his planet patterned bean bag chair and turned on his planetarium night light. He closed his eyes and let the small star-shaped lights dance around the room. He looked up at the stars on his ceiling, picking out different constellations. Logan smiled a bit, somehow, thinking about the many stars and galaxies in the vast expanse of space calmed him. The feeling of floating out in the peaceful expansion of space made him... happy. Logan snapped his fingers and the soothing chords of Chopin enveloped him and left him in a sort of calming trance. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His mind was finally clear, drifting through the different asterial bodies of space.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Logan, Remus had been watching him. How could he not? The other side just looked so peaceful, he had to fight the urge to not scoop him up and kiss him as he lay unconscious. Though... that did give him an idea.</p><p>No one had seen Remus for the rest of the day. Not that anyone was too concerned. If anything the rest of the sides were more or less relieved that he wasn't off causing mischief and chaos in the mind. Yet, as time went on, Logan had started to become more and more suspicious of the whereabouts of the chaotic side. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry for long when Remus popped up behind him and knocked him out with a gigantic metal object shaped like a butt.</p><p>The first thing Logan thought about as he groggily regained consciousness was how he was going to brutally murder Remus once he got his hands on him. His second thought was wondering where in Thomas's mind could he possibly be. At first, Logan assumed that he was dreaming or hallucinating. He was floating in what seemed to be the black expansion of space, the lights of trillions of stars sparkling in the distance. Below his feet was the Earth...which was a floating flat block made up of Minecraft dirt and water blocks.</p><p>"Hey, Logie!!" Remus popped up in front of him, clutching a book to his chest. "I hope you like what I've done to the imagination!" he giggles and does a backflip. "I've been wanting you to show me some deadly space stuff so I can plague Thomas's mind with thoughts of the Earth exploding and stuff like that!!" he smiles and shoves the book into Logan's hand. "I even stole this book from your shelf while you were unconscious."</p><p>Logan sighs "And I reckon you made it so that I won't be able to leave until I do so?"</p><p>Remus nodded and eagerly sat on Logan's lap and sloppily kisses him on the cheek, making his face turn a bright scarlet.</p><p>Logan thinks "fine, but only if you stop wreaking havoc everywhere you go."</p><p>"But I can't help it darling I'm just drawn that way." The dark side dramatically faints over Logan's chest.</p><p>The logical side was confused but shook his head, deciding not to question it. "Fine, then promise me you'll at least try?"</p><p>Remus smirks, "do male bees die right after fu-"</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." Logan cut him off and opened the book and started to read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>